


With Love

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus prepares a present for Minerva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gingertart50).



> Written on 17 April 2012 in response to [gingertart50](http://gingertart50.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Minerva: basket, candle, urn_.

The antique urn had a Scottish theme. Halving it, Severus placed the candle clock he'd made inside, hoping that Minerva would enjoy keeping time by the fall of the little bells embedded in the candlesticks; with the passing of each hour, one would fall musically to the plate beneath the "clock" as it burnt down, only to reform each midnight. That done, Severus wove a basket of rushes from the Black Lake to contain Minerva's birthday present, knowing as he did that she would appreciate a useful object rather than disposable wrapping. Pleased by his efforts, he signed the card.


End file.
